Light and Dark
by GoldenQuill11
Summary: In this AU, Hermione Granger is sorted into Slytherin. She faces many challenges throughout her school years, forming bonds with her classmates, love with a certain blonde and, when she hears of the Dark Lord's return, how can she not join him? Dark!Hermione, Dramione, Slytherin!Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Light and Dark

A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe or any of its characters. Full credit towards J.K Rowling, the author of this series.

So guys. My last fanfic, The Otter and The Dragon will be taken down soon as I didn't really like it, it was more of an experiment for me to see how making a fanfic works. So guys, this one will probably be like 15 chapters updated weekly. Don't PM me, just leave a review, love and follow if you like it.

Also, the plot. Pretty much an AU (author's universe). It includes a Slytherin Hermione who is friends with Draco, Pansy and other various Slytherins. This first book tells of Hermione's endeavours as a young muggleborn in Slytherin and how she overcomes the prejudices. Slight Dumbledore bashing (only slight) and while she isn't on the best terms with many of the Gryffindors, she does interact with several of them.

Warnings: a little bit of swearing (but it won't be the full word as I prefer not to swear), a Slytherin Hermione, slight Dumbledore bashing and in later chapters, more adult themes (rating M at the most) and darker themes will be written. Also, this book will contain all seven years of Hermione's education as well as an epilogue. I am estimating around 14 – 16 chapters...

Chapter 1: First Year Part |

Hermione Jean Granger was by no extent an ordinary girl. Bo, she was a witch attending a magical school and she was excited. But really, who wouldn't be excited?

Floating candles, a boarding school, a magical ceiling and a hat that determined where you went.

Hermione was sweating. Her palms were clammy and her mouth was dry. What if it never said anything and she wasn't actually a witch? But, as she was called up to the stand, she calmed down. It would be ok.

Hmmm... a bright mind. Keen to learn, ambitious and what's this? Oh you have quite a vindictive streak in you. But what's this? You have a pure heart Mrs Granger and you are brave. But where to put you? Ravenclaw wouldn't help you; you would be tremendously bored. Gryffindor would be a good fit, but no one would value your intellect and they would likely find you a coward since you tend to plan ahead. Ah, Slytherin would be perfect for you. Just remember, be careful Mrs Granger for you are in with the snakes now.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Audible gasps came from the audience. A muggle-born Slytherin? That was almost unheard of.

Despite that slight boos and silence that greeted her, Hermione gracefully walked towards the Slytherin table and sat with a few other first years.

"My name's Hermione Granger, what's yours?" she politely asked to the big, beefy boy next to her.

"Vincent. But you can call me Crabbe" he responded quietly.

"Well Crabbe, I feel like we are going to become very good friends". She smiled warmly at him.

Another girl joined the group, introducing herself as Daphne Greengrass. She was quite pretty, with high cheekbones and golden hair. Throughout the sorting came Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Theo Nott. After a few others came one girl , Pansy Parkinson. "Hello Mudblood. Why are you here?" she sneered. "Why don't you take that bushy hair of yours and go home?" Hermione felt shocked but then a wave of calmness washed over her; she knew how to deal with girls like Pansy. "If I were you, I would do something about that ugly pug face of yours before I go around insulting people for their heritage or looks Pansy darling" she said, voice dripping with sweetness. Pansy looked at her, shocked, before laughing. "Congrats Granger-Gal, I think you might have just become my friend". Hermione smirked at her and looked back at the sorting.

"Harry Potter".

Many people started to chat, after all, he was a celebrity and saviour of the world. But while people stared at him with admiration, she snorted with barely concealed laughter. She'd read into the history of Lord Voldemort and that fateful night. No body was found, only a cloak, meaning that the Voldemort wasn't dead. No, he was missing, hiding if you will, biding his time.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Figures. He'll be untouchable, the Boy Who Lived and all. Probably already Dumbledore's pet" said Draco Malfoy in a whiny tone.

"Now Draco, you don't mind if I call you that do I?" asked Hemione. When he shook his head, she continued. "He is a Gryffindor. That means he rushes into things head first. Can anyone tell me what that means? No? It means he'll be easy to bait" she said smirking.

They all looked at her, jaws on the floor. Just then, a new first year came and plonked down in their group. "Blaise Zabini, pleasure to meet you all. Looks as though this one here has given you a tiny shock, huh" the new boy drawled. Their conversation kept going, chatting about their upbringings, favourite hobbies and other various things.

Soon, it was time to go up to the dorm rooms. Hermione was escatic. She finally got to make friends who were real and who actually liked her. This was the best.

It all got better when she saw her dorm room. She was sharing with Panay, Daphne, a girl named Tracey Davis and another girl named Millicent Bulstrode who, despite her looks, was actually quite gentle and friendly.

The girls were chatting as they unpacked and suddenly, when Hermione pulled out a poster, they all stared. It wasn't because it was different but because of the colours. Gryffindor colours. "Why Hermione?" cried Daphne, the first ti come out of shock.

Hermione blushed and for the first since they'd met her, she seemed unable to articulate what was going through her brain. "Gryffindor... thought I would... house... guessed wrong..." she managed to get out. The girls looked confused. "Why would you think that you were a gryffindor. You're smart and from the moment we met you, you've been as Slytherin as they come" said Pansy.

"Well, it's just that I wanted to be in Gryffindor. According to Hogwarts: A History, Gryffindor is the best house and-"

"What are you doing reading that book? It's so incredibly biased! Slytherin is a GOOD house, it's only because of the Dark Lord that people think we're evil" Millicent cut in.

"Guys, stop pestering poor Hermione. It's not her fault. And anyway, we have to go to bed, the prefect came up nearly forty-five minutes ago" said Tracey in a tired voice. They all agreed and finished packing away their belongings. Pansy's bed was on the far right-hand side, then was Hermione's which was next to a huge window, then came Daphne and Tracey and on the far left hand side was Millicent. The lights flicked out and slowly, the girls drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning

Hermione was heading down to breakfast with Theo, the only one who was an early riser like her. The others were still getting ready and Hermione was getting hungry.

"I think transfiguration or potions will be my favourite" commented Hermione as they received their timetables. Theo nodded. "Yeah, imagine being able to transfigure Draco into a teapot!" Hermione shook with laughter at the image.

"POTTAH!" they heard Malfoy shout.

They groaned in unison and walked towards the blonde. He was with Crabbe and Goyle and seemed to be shouting at Potter and... Wesley?

"Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley" sneered Malfoy

"Git. Go away and run back to your minions Malfoy" retorted Ron.

"Weaselbee, please. Go back to sucking up to Potter-boy and shut the hell up. Draco, come on. Come and sit with some people that actually have class" said Hermione in a bored voice.

Draco obeyed and all of them sat down and began to eat, idly chatting away.

Later

After breakfast, the Slytherins had potions with the Gryffindorks as Hermione named them. The Slytherjn head of House taught potions and was known to be sour and favour his own house. He was even disliked by a few Slytherins.

As he entered and began picking in Potter, Hermione raised her hand to answer the questions. But Pansy stopped her. "Don't. You don't want to be known as a swot." Hermione huffed but obeyed, opting to take notes from Professor Snape's spiel. She would be the best student ever!

Months passed without many ordeals (save for Daphne's wardrobe crisis, Malfoy's pink hair caused by the insufferable Weasley Twins and Vince's rat bite) and Hermione was enjoying Hogwarts immensely.

It was charms and she was forced to partner with Ron Weasley who was still sucking up to Potter. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" he shrieked, almost taking Hermione's eye out with the end of his wand. "Stop it you prat. It's Leviosa, not LeviosA. Try and use what brain cells you have Weaslbee" she lectured.

Ron sulked fir the rest of the lesson, even more so when Flitwick awarded more points to Slytherin for Hermione's efforts.

"Ha, did you see his face? Pathetic!" giggled Pansy.

Suddenly, Hermionewas pushed to the ground by Harry Potter, Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Hermione got up and said quietly "wingardium leviosa" causing Ron to rise up.

"Insufferable know-it-all, you're nothing. I bet you have no friends even in the snake pit" he scorned.

Hermione merely scoffed and walked away with Daphne, Tracey, Millie and Pansy. They met up with the boys and began to do their homework in the courtyard.

That night, it was the Halloween Feast and the entire Slytherin table was chattering excitedly, for later that evening they were to have a small party, a formal event for their house only.

Then Quirrel, the pathetic professor that taught DADA, ran in at top speed. He relayed the message to Dumbledore, spewing some nonsense about a troll in the dungeons. "SILENCE ALL. Prefects are to lead their houses to their respective common rooms. Heads, stay with me. Teachers, get ready to find the troll" yelled Dumbledore authoratively.

"Wait, our dorms are in the dungeons!" cried Hermione.

"yeah, as if Dumbledore cares. All he cares about are his lions and who wins house cup. We will just have to be careful" said Elizabeth, the prefect for Slytherin.

"Draco, wouldn't it have made more sense to stay in the hall? By sending off all the houses in different directions, he's effectively putting everyone at risk" whispered Hermione.

"old coot" mumbled Draco

The Slytherins reached their common room safely and, now that they were safe, began to prep for their party. All of a sudden, a knock rumbled through the room.

"It's the troll" screamed a young boy, maybe in Second Year.

"Yeah because trolls are known for their imbeccable manners. They'll kill you but they'll knock on you're door first" said Pansy sarcastically.

Professor Snape entered. "5 points to Slytherin Mrs Parkinson for you're knowledge of troll etiquette" smirked the professor. The Slytherins all grinned; Snape was one of the few professors that wasn't biased against the house of snakes. "As you may be aware, a troll was in the castle tonight. The perpetrator as not been found but the troll has been knocked out, courtesy of two Gryffindors who felt the need to step in" Snape sneered. "I wish you all a good night and please, don't keep me up with your incessant music. Yes, I know of the party; don't be so surprised. I was a student here as well you know". Woth that, he flounced out of the room.

"Let's crank it up!" yelled a seventh year.

Music blasted and all years 1 – 4 were required to be upstairs by 10 so that the older kids could get out the liquor without fear of causing alcohol poisoning to a younger child.

Hermione cast a silencing charm over their dorm so that the music wouldn't keep them awake. "Truth or Dare gals?" asked Pansy.

The girls squealed and scrambled onto Pansy's bed, eager to play. "Mione?"

"Dare" she smirked

"I dare you to go into the boys room in nothing but your knickers and bra and flirt with them" Pansy said, an evil smirk on her face.

The girls looked at Hermione, wanting her to do it. "Fine" she groaned and took off her pyjamas. She put on a lacey crop top and some nice undies and walked out the door. Pansy's jaw dropped. She didn't actually think Hermione would do it. The girls ran out and peeked through a crack in the door. "Hey Blaise"

"Hermione?!"

"Oh you didn't want to see me?" she asked in a mocking voice. She beckoned him closer before whispering an idea, telling him about the girls who were outside. An evil smirk came onto his face before lifting her onto his bed. She placed a kiss on his neck and let her fingers trail around his face.

After that he kissed her on the lips, which was most definitely NOT part of her plan. She reciprocated before jumping up, winking at him and sauntering out of the room.

The girls looked so gobsmacked. "Tracey, truth or dare?" she asked.

The game continued. Tracey had to spill her crush (which was Theo), Millie had to dress up in a hideous dress and go downstairs and look completely serious about what she was wearing, Pansy had to write Snape a love poem and send it to him, Daphne had to share her innermost secret and so on. All in all, it was a terrific night despite the troll.

A/N: ok so that was the first chapter. Was it good or bad? The next part will come out soon.

Pairings for this book:

Tracey/Theo

Daphne and Blaise

Draco/Hermione

Vincent/Astoria Greengrass

Millie/Greg

Pansy/Marcus Flint

Blaise/Ginny (yes, Blaise is with Daphne for a bit)

Neville/Luna

These are the main pairings. They aren't final yet though! I wasn't too sure about Pansy; can someone suggest some pairings as I'd love to incorporate a readers opinion.

Pairs open to suggesting ships:

Pansy

Neville

Luna

Theo

Tracey

Astoria

Harry

Ron

Other background characters ?


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Dark

A/N: hey guys! This is the second chapter; it is still in first year btw!. Also, Guest left a review saying that it was just another Hermione Self-Insert. I would like to change that. If anyone could give me any tips of how to make this story more unique then that would be great ?

Thank you to all 4 people who have reviewed so far (TheMangoNinja8, Guest, Guest and patraziapalmas1973). It means so much to me that you have taken the time to write up a review to me!

And as promised, CHAPTER 2!

Year 1, Part ||

Months passed and slowly, everyone forgot about the troll incident. But not Hermione. She knew someone let that troll in. The only question was why? But she knew that she would have to solve this mystery on her own; she didn't want anyone getting hurt.

Soon, November faded into December and the days got colder and snowier. "And did you see how that oaf was carrying the tree? He could have just levitated it!" sneered Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco seemed to have an obsession with anything related to Potter. "Draco, shut up. No one cares. And for your information, Hagrid had his wand snapped so he cannot legally cast spells." Draco turned a shade of red that Weasley would be proud of.

"How do you know all this Mione?" asked Blaise curiously. Everyone looked at her, waiting for an answer. No one noticed Theo quietly making a snowball. "I am smart and all-knowing and am simply the best at everything-" joked Hermione. But a snowball to the face cut her off. She stood shell-shocked. "Oh you are so dead Nott!" squealed Hermione, looking at a guilty Theo. A snowball fight broke out, chaos in the courtyard. Everyone was laughing and grinning. Except one. Draco Malfoy stood off to the side, looking confused. Hermione noticed and slipped over to him. "Why so glum Draco?" she teased. He looked at her and didn't answer. She sighed and began to tap her foot. "I won't leave until you tell me".

"Looks pike you're not leaving then" he shot back.

"Fine"

"Fine"

Silence...

"Fine. You win. I don't know how to do... whatever this is..." he admitted quietly.

"aw Draco! Here I'll show you!" she giggled. Sometimes he was so silly; he could've just asked! She showed him how to make a snowball and then told him to throw it at Pansy who had her back turned to them. He threw... and missed by a mile. "Looks like you're not going to be a chaser" quipped Hermione.

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!" they continued to bicker all the way to the common room where they parted (mainly to get all the snow off their robes!).

It was a brilliant day in Hermione's opinion. The perfect start to a month.

Days passed, and holidays began. The group decided to stay at Hogwarts since Hermione was staying. They didn't want her to be alone. However, she wanted to be left alone. She still hadn't figured out who let the troll in or why. She had been planning to make a few night trips up to the third corridor. Maybe it had something to do with the troll.

Oh well. She could still do it, she would just have to be more cautious.

One night, Christmas Eve to be precise, Hermione snuck out with a black outfit on in an attempt to blend in. She had planned to use the disillusion spell but she hadn't had much time to practice. This would have to do. She tiptoed up the stairs and soon, she reached the forbidden corridor. "Alohomora" she whispered. The door fell open. She slipped inside and closed the door. When she turned around, she let out a gasp. A huge dog, maybe a Cerberus judging by its amount of heads, was sitting on a trapdoor. As it noticed her, it began to growl. When she took a step forward, it began to bark. Loud. She fled the scene and sprinted back to the common room. As she went through the portrait hole, she saw Blaise sitting on a couch. "Welcome back Granger" he said.

"Hey Blaise, I was just getting some fresh air" she lied.

"Cut the crap Hermione. I know about you're little quest."

"wha... how?" she asked, bewildered.

"You really shouldn't leave them in your bag out in the open. I found your quill on the floor so I was just going to slip it back into your bag and I saw those notes o the troll and how the corridor might be linked." He smirked. She glared at him, daring him to say more. She look angry and for a moment, he saw something in her eyes. A darkness... Blaise wondered just what Hermione was capable of. For the first time since he met her, he was downright terrified of what she would do. "What will you do Blaise? Blackmail me? Because I don't like being threatened..." she whispered, fingering her wand. Blaisw gulped audibly. He was seeing a new side to Hermione, a much darker side. He shuddered to think what that would like when she was older, what she would be capable of. "No, I won't. And I'm not. Hermione, you can trust me" he whispered back.

"Good" she replied. And with that, she flounced upstairs. Blaise sat there, pondering over what he had just witnesses.

Meanwhile, Hermione lay on her bed, wondering exactly the same thing. She grabbed a piece of paper from her bedside table and wrote something down. Read up on dark spells. With that, she fell asleep.

In the morning, Pansy was the first to wake. She squealed with excitement as she woke all the girls up. "Mione, come on! Presents!"

Hermione grudgingly got up. The girls all sat in a circle and one by one, they opened their presents.

"Merlin Pans, that's such a beautiful dress!"

"Tracey, can i smell the perfume?"

"Daph, are those real emeralds?!"

"Gosh, thanks so much Mione I love these sweets! How did you know?"

Hermione had recieved a beautiful pearl necklace from Pansy, a set of books on charms from Daphne, a magical camera from Millie, an empty album and some photo frames from her parents (who wanted to see the magical world and what better way to do it than by taking photos?), a moving poster of the beach from Tracey and a giant basket of treats from the boys. Hermione was pleased, it was an excellent haul this year.

Hermione laughed and joked around with her frieh m nds, seemingly harmless and sweet. But, one night, after days of practicing the disillusion charm, she snuck into the restricted section of the library. She browsed the books, looking for something on dark spells. She found one named Darkest and Moste Foul Spells. She was satisfied and snuck rightback out. But, on her way down, she ran right into Professor Snape. Her charm broke and the professor stared at her before saying "Granger. My office. NOW". She complied and, one they were inside, he looked at her. "Might I ask what exactly you are doing Ms Granger?"

"I was doing some late night reading Sir"

"What book?"

"Muggle fairytales". The lies just seemed to roll of her tongue.

He raised his eyebrows before summoning the book. He caught it and read the title. "Just what do you think you are doing with this?"

"Reading?"

He was silent. Then...

"I must warn you, do not let me hear of you casting these. Do not get caught and above all, do not teach them to others".

She gaped. He was allowing this? "Of course Professor".

He handed it to her and as she reached the door he spoke again. "And 25 points to Slytherin for such brilliant charmswork. I haven't ever seen a first year cast such an advanced charm before".

She smiled and hurried back to the common room. She switched the cover of the book with that of a muggle fairytale and hid it in her book bag.

Sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR" screamed the Slytherins. The older students were kissing their partner, drinking firewhiskey and screaming.

The first years made streamers erupt from their wands, a charm the fifth years taught them. One by one, they slipped up to bed, too tired to go on partying. But Hermione read, a dark fascination engulfing her as she read each word.

A/N: Hey guys, chapter 2 up. It took a bit longer than expected but oh well! Just saying, Blaise hasn't told anyone of what he saw in Hermione. Hermione will be growing stronger with each year and soon... well... you'll just have to wait and see!

Next chapter will be out between Saturday and Mondoy ?


End file.
